


Six to Midnight

by scratches



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcylvania, F/M, Halloween Challenge, Homer - Freeform, I failed, Iliad, Is that so, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Swing Dance, Time Travel, big dick, gorgon - Freeform, herodotus - Freeform, hesiod - Freeform, illiteral, im sorry but not sorry, literal?, little Steve, reefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Steve is convinced Darcy Lewis is a modern day Medusa.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961647
Comments: 27
Kudos: 148
Collections: The Monster Mash





	Six to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em_Jaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/gifts).



> Not beta'd   
> I dont usually write shield shock.. sooooo have at this. I'm ashamed of myself.

Reefer.

Steve stared at Bucky and the dame he had been stepping out with for the first few weeks of summer. They sat in Bucky's bedroom window, Bucky with one leg pulled up and the other relaxed and resting on the fire escape. The woman wore a pair of worn in dungarees and a loose white cotton shirt that didn't hide the fact that she was graciously stacked. Steve flicked his eyes back up to the rolled joint that smoldered at her lips. Everytime he laid eyes on her he would feel his dick stir awake, going from six to midnight in seconds. 

Sitting towards the room, her feet were propped on one of Mr. Barnes' suitcases, her heels tipped to the floor, "What's buzzin' cousin?" she asked while passing the joint to Bucky, Darcy's face broke into a wide grin. Her hand reached up to push her large cat-eyeglasses up from where they were resting at the end of her nose. The first week of June, he had seen her painting them bright green at the art studio he dragged Bucky to for a figure drawing class, _her figure_. She had struck up conversation with him and Bucky and she had casually mentioned she’d be at the local dance hall on Friday.

And that was that, Steve concluded. Bucky had all the luck with the dames. 

The weed crackled as Bucky inhaled, "Hiya, Darcy," Steve settled with. His cheeks flushed as she took a long look at him. Knowing that his trousers and button up were two sizes too big and his shoes scuffed from hustling newspapers on the street, Steve shuffled in place. He could feel a blush creep up his neck, too.

"Punk," Bucky greeted, the joint hanging from his lips.

"Jerk," Steve moved closer to the two and Darcy wiggled her toes at him. "Your ma will have your hide if she smells that again."

"Is she going to make you say ten Hail Mary's, Bucky?" Darcy asked. She held onto the ledge of the window as she leaned her body back to look out at the sky. 

Bucky chuckled, "She's going to make me say ten Hail Marys and ten Our Fathers if she catches wind 'bout you being up here, Darcy." The joint was offered towards Steve, "You want some?" Bucky always offered and Steve always accepted, lungs be damned.

Leaning back a little more, Darcy's legs lifted and Steve could see down the wide leg of her trousers. If he looked carefully enough, he could see all the way up to the back of her thigh. Gulping, he reached out and took the joint, "You know I have asthma."

Closing his eyes, Steve inhaled and Bucky grinned slyly. Steve held the hard smoke in before exhaling slowly. When he opened them, Bucky was pushing Darcy back up to sit with his bare foot. "Ain't that bad," Steve was able to choke out around the dark smoke. He passed the end of the joint back to Darcy and she took it gaily.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?" Darcy asked before staining the joint deep red from her lipstick.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Below them a car honked loudly and they all looked out the window as Steve said, "Don't have a date." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not the best dancer."

Darcy still hadn't exhaled when Bucky took the joint, "You should go with me," she finally blew a slim jet of smoke from the corner of her mouth towards Bucky. 

Looking at his friend, Bucky shrugged his shoulders before leaning further back into the window frame and tilting his head back. "Don't look at me, I'm takin' Babs out tonight." Bucky had the joint between his lips and took another long drag.

"I thought youse were…" Steve trailed off and shuffled again. 

Loudly, Darcy laughed and pointed with her thumb at Bucky, "This knucklehead?" Darcy smiled at him, "I've been usin' him."

"That so?" Steve asked. Bucky sat grinning and looking down the street.

"Was hopin' you'd be the one to ask me for a night out actually," she kicked her feet back onto the suitcase. "But I'm a modern woman, I'm not afraid to ask a man out."

Her eyes were mischievous behind her glasses. "Yeah Steve, she's a modern kinda gal." Bucky had the joint hanging dangerously close to the edge of his lips, the largest grin Steve had ever seen shifted into place.

This, for some reason, sent the two of them into the giggles. Darcy held onto Bucky's knee and laughed. "The modernest," Darcy huffed out.

Thankfully, Steve didn't feel like they were laughing at _him_ , just at a joke the two of them had between them. "You were hoping?" He couldn't believe it. Steve's heart started to beat faster. It always did after he smoked some of Bucky's reefer, but not usually this quickly. The flush on his cheeks deepened and the stir in his trousers was more than a stir now. He adjusted the band to his pants to move the fabric to hide his stiffy.

Steve watched as Darcy licked her lips before flicking her eyes back up to his, like she knew what he was hiding under his trousers. "I was hopin'." She bit the side of her lip before continuing, "So what'd'ya say? Want to hit the dance hall with me tonight?"

He cleared his throat and repeated, "I ain't much of a dancer."

Pushing herself up from the window using Bucky's knee, she slipped on her low heels and gave him another long look, "I'm sure we can find a dark corner then." 

The joint fell from Bucky's lips and he had to pat the embers out on his shirt before he caught the joint. Steve was just as taken aback, "To dance?"

Darcy stood in front of him, they were eye to eye. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "We won't be dancin'." Her tone was sure and she ran a hand up his chest, "Meet you there at nine?" Steve nodded, his lips parted. "I'll see you then," she smirked before trailing her hand back down and off his chest. Darcy stepped away from him and leaned over to pick up a heavy looking leather handbag from Bucky's bed. He stared at the roundness of her ass and shook his head, he shouldn't be staring at her like that. Slowly, she straightened and looked over at Bucky, "Stop starin', you dog, you got Babs to be thinkin' about."

"Takin' a peek ain't illegal," he countered.

"Save me a dance, Bucky," she requested 

"Don't think Babs'll be too happy with that." Bucky brought the joint back to his lips and lit it with his father's cigar lighter that he pulled from his pocket. 

Darcy draped herself over Steve's shoulder, "By the time we have our dance, Bucky, Babs won't be worryin' about me making a pass on her fella." Steve turned his head and looked at her, "She's the one missin' out, passing on Steve." 

"That's what I keep tellin' the ladies," Bucky snorted and waved at her, "Get outta my house, I know how long you ladies take to get ready."

Thinking about Darcy all dolled up made him stir again, last week he had seen her spinning across the dance hall in a too short and tight risque dress, her stockings black with a bright red seams. The week before that, her skirt twirled so high Bucky and him could see her blue bloomers. Learning from Bucky that she was new to town explained why he hadn't seen her at any of the dance halls he dragged her to before that. She knew steps that even Bucky didn't know. 

The three of them had gone out a few times and each time, Darcy had welcomed him with open arms, even hooking her elbow with his, her other hooked through Bucky's after. At one point, the three of them walked together and were able to get Daniel Doherty to say "That son-of-a-bitch gets to all the knockouts first," to the rest of the guys hanging outside of the soda fountain. Steve smirked the rest of the day. Darcy _was_ one helluva knockout. When they finally sat down for a burger and fry a few blocks past the soda fountain, Darcy slid into the booth next to him, Steve figured it was to slip her foot up Bucky's leg. But maybe her leaning into him and laughing had been more than friendly, maybe Bucky had been the third wheel.

The thought snapped him to the present where Darcy was still staring at him and smiling wide. He gulped. "What, uh, what color dress do you think you're going to wear?" Steve asked. Sometime's dates coordinated clothes, Bucky and his dates did it all the time.

A shiver went down his spine as Darcy rubbed her hand down his small bicep. Steve could see her think for a moment before she answered in a purr, "Black. But I'll have a red hair bow." Darcy winked before backing up. Steve's turned and watched as she made her way out of Bucky's room, "See you later, Steve."

The click of the front door was loud between Steve and Bucky before the bewildered Steve asked, "Which ballroom are we going to?"

Laughing, Bucky stood and clapped Steve on the shoulder, making him buckle a little. "The Savoy."

"Wait a minute now," Steve turned and held his hand up, "I can't dance and we're going to _The Savoy Ballroom_?"

His friend looked Steve up and down before he said, "You ain’t going to be dancing, pal, at least not the Lindy Hop." Bucky put his face next to Steve's, much like Darcy did and said, "That dame hasn't stopped talkin' about you in weeks."

"Really?" Steve asked dubiously. "You've been taking her out all month."

"I don't think I ever wanted to ask her out, felt like I knew her already. You know, like a sister. I think I might get along with her better than Becca." He laughed and continued, "She wasn't joking that she wanted you to ask her to step out," Bucky clapped Steve's other cheek. The hand not on his cheek motioned a head of them, "How was I going to convince Babs to go out with me? She's a jealous one, and Darcy's the prettiest dame that's ever walked the streets of Brooklyn, you lucky jerk." 

Steve stepped away from his friend, turned, "You think I should get some rubbers? Just in case?" How fast did modern women move anyway?

Later that evening, Steve had Darcy in his lap to the side of the ballroom, the side where some of the lights were out and couples disappeared to between dances. His skinny legs were holding her up no problem and her hand was picking at his shirt collar. They weren't the only ones sitting like this. Seats were sparse and hard to come by. If someone was sitting, it was a dame waiting on her fella to bring her a drink to cool down. 

"I hope you're having fun, Steve," Darcy said over Count Basie and his Orchestra

He gripped her hip under the entirely too tight black dress and shakily trailed it down to her thigh, "This is the most fun I've ever had at a dance hall."

She grinned slyly before pressing a kiss to his lips, "That so?"

"Yes ma'am it is," Steve replied before leaning up and chasing her lips. 

The music changed to something slower and Darcy pulled back from him a moment later. She slipped out of his lap and held her hand out to him, "If you step on my feet, I won't tell anyone."

With a sigh, he grabbed her hand and stood, "You're asking for sore toes." 

"I'll live," Darcy smiled widely. She pulled him through the couples dancing to where Bucky and Babs were dancing. Darcy slipped into his arms and pressed herself against him until they were cheek to cheek. Only knowing the basic to this dance, Steve stepped with her in a circle. He knew there was no way she _didn’t_ feel his dick still hard and wanting against her hip. She didn't say anything though and only moved closer to him. 

Steve spied Bucky twirling Babs out, her skirt a riot of color around her knees. He looked at Steve and wagged his brows. Steve just narrowed his eyes at his friend in return. Once Babs was back in Bucky's sure embrace, she looked over and saw him dancing tightly with Darcy and her brows went high. Steve couldn't hear what she asked Bucky, but that jerk had a dirty smirk on his face when he replied, Babs' cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as she buried her face into Bucky's chest. 

This was the first dance that Steve hadn't stepped on a dames' toes. With Darcy against his right side, it felt right, like they had done this before and that she knew where to step to avoid his big feet. Bravely, he slipped his arm a little lower than her waist and held her close, even when the song came to an end. With couples tightly embraced, Count Basie and his Orchestra slid into another slow tune and Steve didn't dare move from the embrace. "Is Bucky bein' stupid over my shoulder?" Darcy asked, nuzzling against him.

"He's makin' rude faces, yeah," Steve watched as Bucky made a rude gesture with his hand behind Babs' back. A soft laugh fell from her lips before they went back to their slow box step. 

Thankfully, when the song was over and she peeled off of him, his stiffy had mostly flagged and he was able to grin at her when Bucky pulled her into a spin. "I promised her one dance, Babs, don't look so glum." Babs rolled her big brown eyes before she stared at Steve.

"Hi Babs," Steve greeted. They had been enrolled at the same school together for twelve years and now she worked at the hospital on the same ward as his mother. 

"Good to see you Steve," she smiled. "You look like you're havin' a swell night."

She walked to the side of the ballroom and Steve followed, making room for the dancers. "I am, it looks like I needed the right dance partner to enjoy being here."

They turned and watched as Bucky swung Darcy around the floor, doing moves Steve had never seen him do with his one off dates. The moves they were doing he had only seen the older dancers do, Steve hadn’t been aware that Bucky even knew how to toss a dame over his shoulder to the beat. Maybe that’s how Bucky danced when Steve didn’t join him. "She's one hell'uva dancer," Babs noted, "Where'd she say she moved from?"

Steve thought for a moment, she had mentioned it last week, "Upstate, near Ithaca, if I recall." 

This was the longest conversation he had had with any of Bucky's dates, maybe Bucky would finally lay off trying to set him up with anyone, at least until Darcy moved back upstate in the autumn for university. "I didn't know they had dance halls in Ithaca." Babs had a soft smile on her face as Bucky blew her a kiss when Darcy spun at the end of his hand. 

"I guess they do," Steve replied. 

The two of them watched their partners turn circles on the dance floor. Bits of their conversation drifted towards him at one point and he swore he heard Bucky ask, "He still stompin' your feet in twenty-twenty?"

Bucky lifted Darcy by her arms and she kicked her legs out before answering him, it didn't make it to Steve's ears. The answer had Bucky laughing loudly, his head thrown back as they danced.

"If I hadn't seen her all over ya' Steve, I'd think she was tryin' to put the moves on him." Babs had her arms crossed and a small smile on her face. "I wish I could dance like that," she said wistfully.

"I've seen you dance, Babs," Steve said, "you're a great dancer. Remember when we had to learn the foxtrot? You danced circles around the rest of the class, even Bucky." Steve remembered vividly, none of the girls in their class wanted to dance with him.

Babs rolled her dolled up eyes, "The foxtrot ain't nothin' like what they're doin'."

They watched as Darcy's legs slid on the floor and Bucky held her by the back of the head and her waist at the end of the song. Babs motioned to them, "I've never seen James Barnes dip a girl like _that_."

Steve watched Bucky bring Darcy back up. A tall black man approached and he must have asked her to dance because she made a motion at Steve, to which Steve shrugged and nodded. He didn't mind watching that dame dance. In all honesty, Steve wasn't afraid to admit he _liked_ knowing that someone might lift her high like Bucky and he might be able to catch a glimpse of her underthings. 

"Babs," Bucky was breathless when he stood in front of them.

"James Barnes," Steve heard her counter dryly. His friend leaned in and kissed the tall woman on the cheek. Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky's antics. "You should get us ladies some drinks, I'm sure Darcy wouldn't mind one either once she's done dancin' with Frankie." 

"That's a good idea," Bucky crowed and grabbed Steve by the elbow, "Let's go punk." The sweat that soaked through Bucky's shirt should have made Steve pull away, but he was used to this kind of treatment, being ushered around by Bucky.

They were standing in the haphazard line for drinks when Steve elbowed his friend sharply. Shaking his boney shoulders, Bucky kneaded his hands into his muscles. "Is this how you always feel with dames?" Steve looked over his shoulder at a grinning Bucky, "Like a rug has been pulled out from under you and you're trying to get your footing?"

The line moved and shifted around them, the barkeeps slinging drinks to dancers quickly. "When Babs wanted nothin' to do with me and told me why, yeah," Bucky said wistfully, "ain't ever had a dame say no to a date before." 

"She isn't like the rest," Steve said.

Laughing, Bucky asked, "Babs or Darcy? 'Cause they're both pretty special."

His blonde hair shifted into his eyes as he shook his head, "Both. Mostly Darcy, I guess. No dame's ever given me much interest."

Nudging him forward, Bucky replied, "She told me she took one look at you and knew you were somethin' else." Bucky cleared his throat, "That dame has an active imagination too."

"Is that so?" Steve found himself at the bar with Bucky next to him. They both pulled out a few dollars and put their order in. The barkeep nodded and turned to make four Gin Rickies.

Bucky laughed, "I keep tellin' ya, the ladies are missin' out on you Steve, but I don't think Darcy will. She knows what she wants."

"Me?" He asked. A dopey grin fell on his lips, it was the first time any dames ever gave him this kind of attention. Most took one look at him and snubbed him. His heart broke a little every time, not that he would ever tell Bucky that.

"Yeah," Bucky grabbed two of the drinks and nudged the others towards Steve. 

They moved towards the front right corner to where people were gathered around the experienced dancers, to where they could see Babs, in her bright yellow dress, standing and looking tickled at the people in the circle. Steve stopped Bucky in his tracks and said, "Ya know, she's like Medusa." Bucky lifted one brow high, waiting for an explanation. "Darcy, that is, I take one look at her and I turn to stone."


End file.
